


The Blackmailer's Violin

by Bramblestar334



Series: Town of Salem oneshots [4]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblestar334/pseuds/Bramblestar334
Summary: A spy sneaks around the Mafia headquarters and gets distracted by music coming from a window.
Relationships: Blackmailer/Spy (Town of Salem)
Series: Town of Salem oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965211
Kudos: 6





	The Blackmailer's Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write that gf x mayor fic I've been procrastinating on
> 
> My brain: hey what if the bmer played violin and the spy heard him playing and-
> 
> Me: god gee golly tarnation it

He had a job to do. Camp outside the Mafia headquarters and gather important information. He wasn't supposed to be distracted.

Of course, things don't always go to plan.

\---------

The spy was currently hiding in the bushes. Wincing as yet another thorn pricked him, he moved his head so he had an almost perfect view. The window was open, so it wasn't hard to see the mafia discussing plans. He pulled out a pen and paper, writing down anything that seemed important. 

He saw the godfather dismiss everyone with a wave of his hand. As the mafia parted, the spy saw one move dangerously close to the window. He ducked back into the shrubbery, breathing heavily. If they caught him, they'd kill him, or worse. He didn't know what _worse_ would be, but he certainly didn't want to find out.

\----------

The blackmailer looked into the bushes. He couldn't see where the spy had gone. Sighing, he walked back to his room. The godfather hadn't given him any assignments, so he had some free time tonight. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a violin case, taking his instrument out. He started to play.

\----------

The spy heard the music. It sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. Walking around the house, he saw another open window, the blackmailer playing inside. _Wow._ he thought. _I didn't think the Mafia thought about anything other than killing and evil._

_Maybe everyone else was wrong._

The blackmailer turned suddenly, staring directly at the spy. He ducked, but unfortunately this window didn't have any conveniently placed bushes. He heard what sounded like a chuckle as the blackmailer flicked the top of his head. Blushing, he stood up. "You caught me." He muttered. The blackmailer merely smiled, pulling him inside. 

"I heard you playing. You sound great." The spy said. The blackmailer didn't respond. "Not a talker, huh? Ironic, I guess. So you're the blackmailer, I assume?" He gestured to the random bits of info, pictures and documents that were scattered around the room. The blackmailer nodded. 

"So if you're not gonna talk, do you know sign language or something?" He asked. _Yes._ The blackmailer signed. "Cool." They stayed in silence for a moment. 

"I guess I should be going then. You're not gonna kill me or anything, are you?" He asked nervously. The blackmailer smiled, shaking his head. _No, although I'd advise you to stay quiet tomorrow if you don't want the town knowing about this._

"Are you blackmailing me?" 

_Maybe._

"Fine then. I'll shut up." He hopped out of the window, walking back to his house.

\-----------

The blackmailer watched him leave. _He seemed interesting._ He thought. The godfather couldn't know. He'd find ways to protect him from the mafia's bullets. 

He had too.


End file.
